Technical work in the IEEE 802.11ax project is expected to have some focus on introducing OFDMA to wireless local area network (WLAN) standard. In WLAN, a physical (PHY) layer preamble is included in a frame. The PHY layer preamble is used to synchronize a receiver of the frame to a transmitter of the frame and to convey to the receiver important parameters related to decoding the frame.